


JOURNEY 6: The Choice Part 2

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Journey Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: Story 6 in the Journey Series and continuing the Sentinel and Guide story.  Jim and Chief the wolf Guide investigate the death of a former mayor of Cascade.





	JOURNEY 6: The Choice Part 2

Jim took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee as he gazed at his Guide eating his breakfast. 

"Do you know what day it is, Chief?"

Chief looked up briefly from his bowl to ponder for a moment his Sentinel's question but he wasn't quite sure of the date so he continued with his breakfast. Jim continued with his one-sided conversation anyway.

"It's one year since you became Chief permanently."

Chief raised his head from his bowl again incredulous that a whole year has gone by. Where had that time gone to?

Jim was sad for a moment that his beloved Guide had been in his spirit animal guise for a whole year. He had to admit that he was a great help with his Police work, Chief was attentive, obedient when required and his nose was so acute nothing got by him. He was a good Guide too, they bonded, it was different to the bonding he had shared with Blair, but none the less it worked.

Jim washed up the last of the breakfast dishes and then it was time for them to leave for work. Chief found his leash and took to Jim so he could put it on when they got to the PD. Chief would never run away from Jim's side but protocol dictated that he was always on a leash when out in public. But before Jim could open the front door Chief rushed away again.

"Come on, Chief, we're going to be late for work."

Chief rushed back to Jim with a Frisbee and sat down in front of Jim with it in his mouth hopeful.

"We can't play Frisbee it's a workday."

Chief didn't move but continued to give Jim the pleading 'look' with his eyes that never failed to sway his Sentinel.

"Okay already, if we can get out of work early we can go to the park afterwards. That's the best I can do."

Now Chief was happy he was going to the park after work. Jim was pleased his wolf was so happy, but he never failed to find it ironic how a Frisbee could excite such a response in his Guide. It was by far his most favourite toy; nothing came close to it. Chief would chase Frisbees all day if he could, Jim wasn't sure where the wolf got his boundless energy from.

###############

When Jim and Chief entered the Bullpen they were both welcomed by his colleagues that were already there. Everyone said hello to Chief as well. H made a point of coming over and stroking Chief on the head. 

"How are you today, Chief?" H asked, stroking under his chin, Chief leaned into the petting, enjoying every second. Chief yipped in response, his tongue lolling happily out of his mouth.

Jim let his colleagues fuss his Guide as Chief seemed to revel in the attention. Jim sat at his desk and booted up his computer. He looked up to see Chief sat with his paw raised ready to shake and receive a treat in payment.

"No treats, H, you know the rules," Jim shouted across the Bullpen.

"It's just one, Jim," he replied.

"That's what you always say, but one leads to two and before you know it Chief's had the whole packet."

Chief looked at Jim and gave him the eyes. Jim happened to glance up and look at his wolf.

"Just one," he relented.

H gave Chief the dog treat a long strip of dried meat. Chief took it back to the blanket that was on the floor next to Jim's desk. Chief tucked into the treat, it tasted like beef. 

Who knew dog treats could taste so scrummy? Chief thought as he crunched the chew, trying to make it last. 

Then Simon called Jim into his office, Chief got up and accompanied his Sentinel into the captain's office.

"Morning, Jim, Chief. I've got a new case for you both."

Jim was amused how Simon always automatically included his lupine partner in the conversation. The detective sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Simon's desk and Chief jumped up and sat on the other one, so he could get a better view of Simon and listen to what he had to tell them. If anyone was looking into Simon's office and saw the captain briefing his detective and his canine partner, no one made a comment.

"Scott Fisher," Simon began handing Jim a manila folder, "the former mayor of Cascade was found dead at the country club he was a regular at. He had just completed an eighteen-hole round of golf. He collapsed and died at the scene."

"Heart attack?" Jim asked.

"That's what it looks like," Simon continued.

"Then why is Major Crimes becoming involved?"

"The wife, Lorna Fisher insists her husband was murdered and she'd got connections in high places. Dan Wolf's doing an autopsy this morning. Chief Warren is amongst Scott Fisher's friends."

"Oh," was all Jim said and Chief looked over at him. "We'll leave no stone unturned, sir," Jim added with a hint of sarcasm knowing he had better ways to spend his time than pandering to a rich widow with connections. 

"Make sure you do, detective," Simon replied picking up his colleague's sarcasm. "We owe the deceased that much at least."

Woof was Chief's contribution to the conversation. 

"Your partner agrees with me, Jim. That's it, gentlemen."

Jim knew he was summarily dismissed and got up to leave. Chief jumped off the chair and followed him.

"Thanks for backing me up in there, Chief," Jim muttered to his lupine partner. "Now we've got to go to the country club. 

Jim shut down his computer waved to Rafe and H who were working on paperwork at their desks and left the Bullpen. Chief followed him unquestioningly and Jim didn't even remember his leash, Chief grabbed it before they left and followed behind his partner with it in his mouth. Jim pressed the down button for the elevator and looked down at his partner sat beside him. He saw the leash hanging out of Chief's mouth and reached down for it.

"Thanks, Chief, good job you remembered your leash."

They drove to the incident and parked in the large car park. Getting out of the Ford Jim removed an item for Chief. Chief waited patiently for Jim to fit him with a vest with the word POLICE in large letters on the side. It was to protect Chief and to let everyone know he was a police dog. Then Jim attached Chief's leash and they were ready to enter the club house.

They were shown to the locker room where a section was still cordoned off. A single police officer guarded the scene so no one entered and contaminated it. The body had long since been taken to the morgue. Jim and Chief checked the room but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Whilst they were there Jim decided to speak to the staff to see if anyone saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. 

As they canvassed the country club they had just walked into the restaurant when suddenly Chief started to growl, he rushed forward and Jim was just able to keep a hold of his leash before the wolf took off. Chief started to bark and growl. Chief's focus was on one of the club's waiters judging by his uniform. The hapless waiter backed up until his legs caught a table, the cutlery and glasses set out on the table rattling from the bump.

Some of the patrons sitting at nearby tables were shocked at the police dog's behaviour. Jim was a little unsure as well, it wasn't like Chief to growl at anyone. So Jim scrutinized the waiter. It was then he remembered and recognised the man. Jim pulled his weapon and aimed it at the man. 

"Cascade Police, you're under arrest, turn around and put your hands on your head."

The man quickly complied.

"I hav…haven't done anything wrong," he stammered.

Chief was growling and showing his teeth, every muscle tensed. He was a hair's breadth from attacking.

"Call your dog off, man!" the waiter was so scared of Chief he looked like he was ready to wet his pants.

"Stand down, Chief, I got this. Sit, Chief."

Chief reluctantly took a step back and sat down obeying his Sentinel in public. Chief's desire to apprehend the suspect made him forget for a few moments that they were in a restaurant with patrons watching nervously at the dog who was showing aggressive behaviour. The wolf knew his Sentinel would arrest the suspect. Though he watched, waited and hoped the waiter tried to make a run for it. Sinking his teeth into the man's flesh would be extremely satisfying at that moment.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer, you have the right to remain silent."

Jim continued to read the man his Miranda rights as he cuffed him. He radioed for a patrol car to pick the man up. Jim glanced down at his Guide.

"Well done, partner," Jim praised. 

"What's going on here," the restaurant's head waiter asked coming up behind Jim. "There must be some mistake; I demand you release Walter immediately."

"Walter here is being arrested for shooting a police officer."

"There must be some mistake," the head waiter replied.

"No mistake, that police officer was me," Jim replied fervently. "Now if you would step aside."

"But you can't take, Walter, the lunch time rush is about to start," the man said in an obvious flap. "We're already a waiter down, this can't be happening!"

"Step aside or I'll arrest you for obstructing a police officer whilst undertaking his duties." Jim replied tersely in no mood for the man's reaction to the loss of a waiter when his life had almost been lost.

The man stepped aside.

Chief nearly laughed at that one. 

Chief had immediately recognised the man they had followed in a car chase only for the suspect to abandon the car and run into an alley. The man that had shot his Sentinel as they had tried to follow him. Blair had gotten a good look at the man before he had exited the alley. That face he would never forget nor had Chief, more than a year later, he had recognised him the instant he had seen him. Chief had known his Sentinel had seen him as well and would recognise him.

Outside a police cruiser soon pulled and Jim passed over the disgruntled waiter to the policemen. Jim and Chief followed behind the police car to Headquarters so they could book the waiter in. Once that was accomplished they headed back up to the Bullpen and spent the rest of the day looking into the background of the murdered ex-mayor. Scott Fisher seemed to be well liked and respected. There wasn't anything to indicate anything other than natural causes. 

############### 

Later that night after supper and Jim had a shower and Chief watched as he put on one of his best shirts and trousers. Chief suspected his Sentinel was going out on the town. Chief couldn't begrudge him time out to enjoy himself. Blair had always been a social person and it was one of the things he missed about being human the interaction with other humans. Not being able to have a conversation with anyone else other than Jim and only then when Jim was in his spirit animal form. 

Jim came down the stairs from his bedroom and walked to the table by the front door for his keys. Chief was lying on the sofa but he was watching his Sentinel's every move.

"I'm just going out for a few hours, Chief, it's to a colleague's retirement. Do you want the TV on or the radio?" but Chief shook his head. "Okay, I'll take you for a walk when I get back."

Chief put his head back on his paws indifferently, letting Jim know he wasn't bothered about going out. He was feeling satisfied after they had arrested the man who'd shot Jim and was the cause of his wolf permanence. A little nap on the sofa was called for.

"Alright, Chief, see you in a few hours."

Jim left and Chief's head popped up as soon as the door shut. He got up from the sofa and walked to the front door. He lay down behind the front door to await his Sentinel's return.

###############

Chief woke up, he heard the key in the lock his Sentinel had returned. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging from side to side eagerly from the anticipation of seeing Jim again. It had only been a few hours but it felt like a lifetime.

The door opened and Jim walked through the door but Chief stopped just as he was about to launch himself at Jim to welcome him home.

But Jim wasn't alone. A woman followed him into the loft.

"Hi, Chief," Jim said though his voice was a little bit slurred.

You're drunk! Chief thought indignantly. 

"Oh, who's that?" Jim's companion asked.

"That's my partner Chief," Jim replied.

"I'm more of a cat person myself," she added not looking the least bit enamoured by the wolf.

I need a tree, Chief thought.

"Chief's my partner at the PD, Eloise."

"That's nice," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chief had heard enough he just wandered away from the couple and trotted into his old room. He jumped on the bed and ignored them.

"He's just a bit shy." Jim explains to Eloise.

"Nice place you have here," she added, all thoughts of Chief forgotten as she looked around the loft.

"We like it."

"We?" Eloise asked.

"Chief and I."

"Of course."

"I'll make that coffee I promised you," Jim added walking into the kitchen.

Eloise walked over to the sofa and sat down making herself at home.

"Excellent coffee," Eloise commented after a sip. "Very tasty," she added but her voice was deeper and more seductive and Jim knew it wasn't the coffee she was talking about. 

Jim inhaled and tasted the air, it was full of pheromones and he knew what Eloise wanted. Jim leaned in and kissed Eloise on the lips, a brief kiss at first and then with more hunger.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Jim breathed into her ear.

"Why not," Eloise replied smiling.

Chief watched from the door of his old room as Eloise stood up and held out her hand, Jim took it and together they walked up the stairs to Jim's bedroom.

Chief turned around and jumped onto the bed. He could hear Jim's bed creak and then sounds drifted down to the lupine he didn't want to hear. He tried to sleep but all he could hear were the sounds of passion upstairs. Chief felt sad and forgotten as Jim had his fun.

##############

Next morning Jim woke and realised he wasn't alone. He turned over and found Eloise in his bed, then he remembered she had stayed the night. He smiled as he remembered the night of passion. It had been a long time since he'd had a one night stand and he felt strangely refreshed and rejuvenated from it.

Jim looked around his bedroom for Chief but there was no sign of the lupine. He hadn't jumped onto the bed like he normally did at night. He cast out his senses and found the wolf was still in his old bedroom and from his heartbeat he sounded asleep.

Getting up quietly Jim padded downstairs to have a shower. Leaving some hot water for his guest Jim dressed and started breakfast. Uncharacteristically there was no sign of Chief and the Sentinel was wondering if Chief was a little shy around strangers. Blair wouldn't have been but this wasn't Blair.

Jim heard Eloise cry out and she came down the stairs wearing yesterday's hastily put on clothes. She was obviously in distress.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked concerned.

"My shoes," she replied thrusting her shoes towards Jim.

Jim could see the teeth marks in the shoes and didn't have to be a CSI tech to know whose teeth marks they were.

"These are Jimmy Choo, they cost me an arm and a leg and that, that dog of yours has ruined them!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Jim defended.

Then Eloise cried out again as she picked up her handbag which she'd left on coffee table in the lounge. It was now on the floor and Eloise started to cry. 

"He's weed in my purse!" she exclaimed.

"No, you must be mistaken," Jim replied and took a step forward. He focused on the purse and raised his senses, the unmistakeable odour of urine wafted up from the bag.

"The little shit! Chief! Chief!!" Jim shouted.

Eloise was walking towards the door. She gathered up her jacket and opened the front door and disappeared through it without a word or a backward glance. The door closed with a bang and Jim was left alone and a little shell shocked.

"Where are you, Chief?" Jim called.

Under your bed with the dust bunnies, Chief thought unrepentantly. 

Scowling Jim used his senses and honed in on Chief's heart beat under his bed.

"Don't make me come up there and find you, Chief!"

Chief emerged from his hiding place and walked to the top of the stairs and sat looking down unrepentantly at a very angry Jim. Jim was furious with his wolf and started up the stairs, but when he got nearer to Chief, he began to growl at the Sentinel.

Jim stopped shocked, he'd heard Chief growl at perps before but never towards him. 

"It's alright, Chief," Jim began his anger dissipating instantly. "I'm not angry at you anymore." 

Chief stopped growling and then hung his head as he realised his anger at his treatment had caused him to growl at the person he loved the most in his frustration. 

Jim knew he had to speak to Chief so he changed into his jaguar persona.

"I'm sorry, Chief, I really am," Bagheera began but Chief didn't reply, he turned his head away from the big cat. "It's been a long time since I've been with a woman, I got carried away, plus I had a bit too much to drink at the retirement do. It wasn't very sensitive of me to bring her here when you've been neutered."

"It's alright, Baggie," but Chief didn't sound it.

"No it's not," Bagheera replied. "I should have been more thoughtful. For a quick lay I hurt your feelings but you shouldn't have done what you did."

"I know I shouldn't have chewed her shoes but I did need a tree."

"That's my fault again, I'm sorry, Chief, I'm not much of a guardian am I? I'll do better I promise."

Chief could hear how sincere Bagheera was. "I guess I was a bit jealous too," Chief admitted. "You get to get your leg over and I can't. And she got to sleep in your bed; I usually sleep on your bed."

"I know it won't happen again.

"Bagheera, if Jim needs to have a good time with a woman I won't get upset next time, I was just a bit shocked that's all. You left me alone all evening, which was okay, but I wasn't expecting you to then bring a woman into 'our' home. I'll behave better next time. I'm sorry I weed in her purse but I really did need a tree."

"That's okay, so long as you don't do it again."

"I won't. I'm sorry for growling at you, I won't do that again either," Chief added contritely.

"I think we both learned a lesson. Am I forgiven?" Bagheera asked.

"Of course there's nothing to forgive," Chief replied magnanimously. 

"Good. We're going to be late for work. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm feeling like chicken this morning with some of those crunchy kibbles on top."

"Chicken and crunchy kibbles coming right up"

Bagheera replied and then began his transformation back into his human form again. Chief watched with pride for his human that he could change so quickly now when he used to struggle with the transformation at first. 

Chief watched as Jim got dressed and then moved into the kitchen to start their breakfast. He was glad they had cleared the air but he wasn't sorry that the woman had gone. 

###############

Jim sat at his desk in the Bullpen concentrating on his computer screen as Chief napped on a blanket next to his desk. Simon walked through the Bullpen to Jim's desk and invited the detective to lunch. Chief's pricked up on hearing the word lunch and Jim noticed the movement.

"I thought you were asleep, Chief."

Just catnapping, Chief thought as he yawned. 

Jim shut down his computer, picked up Chief's leash and joined Simon. He sneezed twice as he got to the Bullpen's door, no sooner had Simon blessed him when he sneezed again. 

Jim sniffed the air checking for any flowers in the vicinity but couldn't detect any.

"You okay, Jim?" he enquired.

"Fine, must be a bit of dust or something."

Shrugging it off the trio walked to the lift and left the police station. They walked to a deli and got sandwiches to go and walked to a nearby park area where Chief could run around for a while. Chief was more interested in Jim's sandwich but the Sentinel was pretty strict with what the wolf ate. He was aware that his lupine digestive system was attuned to meat so that was now his staple diet. Jim had brought along a few dog biscuits for Chief which he was a bit miffed over at first but he did find them delicious once he'd crunched a few. Then when Jim gave him a chocolate covered bone Chief was in heaven.

"Just what else have you got in your jacket pocket?" Simon asked bemusedly as he saw Jim remove all manner of dog treats.

"It pays to leave home prepared," Jim replied as he took a sip of his iced tea. "It helps stop the sad eyes of a hard done by wolf if I'm eating and Chief's not."

Simon laughed. "This was a good idea," Simon added as they soaked up the quiet and the good weather, only a few other people were in the park. "We should do this more often."

Simon and Jim both worked long hours and without families at home they tended not to bother to go out unless it was to a works function. 

"It's good for Chief to get out of the office and stretch his legs. It is kind of peaceful here despite the nearby traffic. You can almost forget you are in Cascade."

Jim sneezed again.

"You've been sneezing a lot today, Jim."

"I think it might be hay fever," the detective replied. 

"Have you ever had hay fever before?"

"No, but I didn't use to be able to turn into a jaguar either. Things happen," and Simon couldn't argue with that.

###############

By the end of his shift Jim was beginning to feel worse, his throat felt scratchy and he could feel his sinuses blocking by the minute. He decided it was time to go home. 

The loft was more than a welcome sight. Jim had prepared some chicken which was ready to cook. He put it in the oven and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He sat on the sofa and drank the cold water which felt wonderful on his sore throat.

Jim heard Chief whine and looked down to see Chief sat beside him his face showing concern.

"It's okay, Chief, just a little cold that's all, nothing to worry about."

Jim put the TV on and flicked through the channels he stopped at a basketball game and sat back. He realised he'd fallen asleep when he was awoken by Chief's barks. Looking around, his head still fuzzy from sleep, he saw Chief standing in front of the cooker barking and stepping agitatedly. 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim said and got it, it was then he remembered the chicken. He rushed to the oven and could see the chicken was about to burn. "Well done, boy." Jim realised that if Chief hadn't woken him up who knew what could have happened? "I think you've managed to save supper."

Jim didn't feel too hungry and didn't feel like cooking any vegetables or anything to go with the meat. So, he buttered some crusty bread he had and split the chicken between him and his faithful lupine. Chief enjoyed the chicken and was so glad that he'd been able to rescue the meal before it became inedible. 

It was a while before Chief realised the significance of him waking Jim up. His Sentinel was always vigilant and dependable but something inside the wolf registered that if he hadn't woken Jim up the situation had had the potential to turn into something more serious. Chief also realised Jim hadn't smelt the chicken starting to overcook and burn. That meant his cold was messing with his senses.

Jim decided an early night was in order. He took some asprin and went to bed. His head was pounding and he felt cold. When he got into bed, Chief lay down beside him. Chief knew Jim needed to bond. They had a different bond but still a Sentinel and Guide bond. As Jim's hearing spiked and he could hear his neighbours' TV blaring, he stroked Chief's soft fur and he was able to bring his senses back under control.

Later Jim's senses were all back to normal he was able to fall asleep. Chief slept beside him all night keeping his Sentinel warm and protecting him.

###############

Next morning and Jim felt somewhat better, he wasn't a hundred per cent but he felt a lot better than he had the day before. His senses were unreliable, every time he tried to use any of them they would start to spike. He knew he couldn't rely on them that day and would have to keep them at normal. That morning his toast tasted of cardboard with no flavour at all. 

Jim went into work but utilised his time using the computer and making phone calls, following up leads from his desk. He knew he wasn't up to running around half of Cascade. He couldn't make himself worse he had Chief to think of, he had to stay well to look after his Guide. 

Lunch time and Jim and Chief went to a restaurant near the PD. Jim needed to get out for a while and Chief needed a tree. Chief was welcome at the restaurant as the owners knew he was a Police dog.

Jim was eating his lunch, a bacon omelette when he heard a commotion behind him. Chief was lying on the bench seat next to him waiting for the odd bit of bacon to come his way. His ears pricked up at the sound and he sat up on the seat to look in the direction of the disturbance. 

Chief began to growl. Jim turned to look at what was going on and he could see a man had a woman by the arm.

"You're hurting me," he heard the woman say.

"I'll do more than that, you slut," the man replied.

Sighing Jim got up and walked over to the couple, taking out his badge to show to them he said. 

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing that concerns you, pig," the man said vehemently. "Keep out of it."

"Doug wants me to pay for lunch but he invited me," the woman replied.

It took every ounce of his Police training to be polite to the couple.

"Why don't you split the cheque," he offered.

"She should pay; I pay for everything else."

"You told my mother you'd look after me."

"You're creating a disturbance," Jim began and then Chief barked. The wolf was sat and was staring at the man, not the man but the man's pocket. 

"Turn around," Jim said to the man.

"What?"

"Turn around and put your hands on your head."

Once the suspect had complied Jim turned to Chief.

"What is it, Chief?" Chief sniffed the man's jacket pocket and yipped. "Have you got anything sharp in your pocket, sir?"

"No, of course not, this is absurd," he protested.

Jim searched the man's pocket and pulled out a small packet of a substance. Even without his senses working properly he could see and smell it was marijuana. 

"You're under arrest," Jim began reaching for his handcuffs and started to recite the Miranda. 

"What do you think you're doing!" the wife exploded and started to hit Jim's arm.

Chief began to growl and advance on the woman, she didn't hear Chief at first so intent was she on attacking Jim. Chief jumped up and grabbed the woman's arm, she screamed when she felt the wolf's teeth sink into her arm. 

"Call your dog off, man," the man shouted. 

"Chief, stop, sit!" Chief immediately backed up but didn't take his eyes off the woman. 

She cradled her left arm with her right and sobbed. 

"That dog wants to be put down," the man said "he's mauled my wife."

"I don't have to justify my partner's actions but he was protecting me," but he didn't think the man understood and honestly he didn't care if he did or not. His report would show that Chief used minimal force to apprehend a suspect. "You're also under arrest," he told the woman "for assault on a police officer." 

Jim radioed for a police car and for paramedics to check on the injured woman's arm but he had no sympathy for her.

Once the man and woman were in the back of a patrol car Jim and Chief went back to the PD to complete the paperwork. Jim praised Chief for his assistance when his senses had not been working right due to his cold, the wolf's nose had been as acute as his Sentinel senses and had sniffed out the drugs. Jim told his Guide that he was one hell of a partner. Chief was over the moon with the praise, he really knew that despite being a wolf he was as good a Guide as he had ever been.

#############

By the next morning Jim was feeling much better as his cold was much better and his head felt clearer. Jim and Chief were at the PD when the detective got an important phone call. It was from a lawyer whose client had asked him to ring about the Scott Fisher case. Once Jim had the address he and Chief left for the lawyer's office.

Jim and Chief were shown into the lawyer's office once Jim explained to the secretary that Chief wasn't a pet but his Police partner. After shaking the lawyer's hand Jim sat in a plush chair and took in the lawyer sat behind his desk. The lawyer was dressed immaculately, he was in his 40s with salt and pepper hair and wearing an expensive grey suit, judging by the cut. In the other chair was a young woman, in her middle 20s with short brown hair.

"Detective Ellison," the lawyer began. "I'm Roger Morgan, I'm Miss Hope's solicitor. Thank you for coming here so promptly. My client has information for you concerning the Scott Fisher case."

Jim looked at the woman. "Any information no matter how small could be invaluable."

"My name's Hannah Hope," she began looking at Jim and then at her lawyer and then back at Jim. "I'm Scott's former mistress," she confessed.

Jim wasn't surprised by the news; it was well known that Scott Fisher liked the ladies. 

"Former?"

"Yes, I ended it but my boyfriend he made me do it?"

"Do what?" Jim asked.

"Blackmail," Hannah replied.

"I see," Jim replied. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

And Hannah did. "I met Scott Fisher in a bar, he was eyeing me up and my boyfriend Jez encouraged me to meet him. Jez took pictures of me and Scott having sex. He sent copies to Scott saying that I was pregnant and demanded money for an abortion."

"Were you pregnant?" Jim asked.

"No, I was on the pill and Scott always wore a condom. We were careful."

"Go on," Jim prompted.

"I had nothing to do with it. I told Jez, that's my boyfriend Jeremy Perkins not to do it but he always does what he wants. Then Jez got heavy with Scott at the country club, he told him he would send the pictures to his wife and the newspapers. Scott attacked Jez, they struggled for a bit and then Scott suddenly collapsed. I think he had a heart attack or something. I started to ring for an ambulance but Jez stopped me. He dragged me out there and left Scott to die. I tried to help, I really did," Hannah began to cry then and Jim could tell she was sincere. She was an accessory to the death though and he had to arrest her and take her in. 

"Where's Jez now?" Jim asked he was the next suspect he needed to arrest.

"Back at our apartment. I told him I was going to get my hair done. He doesn't let me out on my own, he's very controlling. I know what you're thinking," she accused of the detective.

"I'm not thinking anything," Jim began.

"I've tried to leave him but he's very persuasive. I've ended up in the ER a few times because Jez hit me. That's one thing but this is wrong. He is good to me most of the time."

"Like encouraging you to have sex with a stranger."

"Like I said, Jez always gets his own way."

"Hannah, I can see how sincere you are, that you cared about Scott Fisher but you deserve better than someone who hits you and encourages you to become part of a blackmail scam."

"I told you I didn't know anything about that."

"You need to come down to the station to make a formal statement."

"I can't do that, Jez will know."

"Jez is going to know when I arrest him for murder."

"Murder, oh god, am I under arrest?" 

"Not at this time, I just need your statement," Jim could tell the woman was telling the truth and he knew that she was key to getting a conviction against her boyfriend.

"Mr Morgan, can you accompany me?"

"Of course, Miss Hope."

They left the office and walked to Jim's truck. Hannah wasn't under arrest so he planned to take her to the PD himself so she didn't conveniently disappear. Roger Morgan planned to meet them at the station.

The road was clear as Jim, Chief and Hannah started to cross. Jim heard the truck approaching too late. It ploughed into them and knocked them aside like a bowling ball impacting with skittles. Jim and Hannah were thrown into the air and over the top of the car. 

Jeremy Perkins, Hannah's boyfriend, floored the accelerator but he lost control and hit a stationary car momentarily stunning him.

Chief ran over to his Sentinel, Jim wasn't moving. He saw the car that had hit his Sentinel crash into a parked car. He ran after it and jumped through the open passenger side window. Jeremy Perkins became aware of the wolf sitting beside him. Chief growled at him.

"Good boy," Perkins said as he reached for the door handle, Chief growled even louder. "Okay, you don't want me to open the door. He reached for the stick to put the car into reverse to finish what he had started; Chief sank his teeth into the man's arm as a warning. 

The sound of approaching sirens penetrated the scene. Within minutes cruisers had stopped and several police officers were sizing up the scene. Chief could hear Roger Morgan telling the police what had happened. Three police officers surrounded Perkins' truck. Wisely he got out with his hands up and was soon in handcuffs. 

One of the Policemen turned to Chief. Chief could hear the solicitor telling them that he was a police dog. The Policeman opened the truck's door and reached for his lead. Chief took the opportunity to jump out and run to his Sentinel's side.

Jim and Hannah were both lying on the floor unconscious. Chief whined and lay down beside his fallen Sentinel. The Policemen let Chief be for the moment. More sirens could be heard in the distance and getting closer. Roger Morgan was giving a statement to the Police. The Police were giving basic first aid to both Jim and Hannah and Chief watched helplessly. 

Chief willed his Sentinel to wake up. An ambulance arrived and paramedics were suddenly on scene. Chief moved back a little bit, he didn't want to, but he knew they needed room to work. He could tell they were taking Jim's vital signs and assessing his condition. He wanted to help but he knew he would only get in the way. 

A Policeman picked up his lead and pulled him away, Chief went grudgingly. He didn't want to bark or growl at one of Jim's colleagues. The Policeman stopped a few feet away and Chief sat down, the Policeman praised him for his obedience but his attention was on his stricken Sentinel.

Chief watched with dismay as Jim was carefully placed on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. The wolf watched helplessly as the ambulance's blue lights whirled and its siren shrieked as it drove off. Chief whined for his Sentinel. 

The Policeman holding his leash stroked his head to reassure the wolf but all Chief could do was watch the ambulance disappear with his Sentinel inside.

A car pulled up blocking Chief's sight of the vehicle and he barked his frustration. The driver's door opened and Simon Banks stepped out.

"Chief, are you alright?" Simon asked as he walked over to him.

Chief pulled on the leash he had never been so glad to see Simon as at that moment. Chief jumped up and Simon hugged him.

"It's okay," the captain tried to reassure the fretting lupine. "What happened?" he asked the Policeman holding Chief's leash who filled him in on what he knew. He described finding Chief in the car with the suspect who they arrested. Simon looked down at Chief realising he had made the collar. 

"I want your written reports on my desk as soon as possible," Simon told the Policeman before dismissing him and taking charge of Chief. "Let's go check on your partner," he told the wolf who yipped his 'it's about time' reply.

##############

Simon walked into the ER at Cascade General with Chief. He was told that Jim was in X-ray but the captain couldn't take the dog in with him. Simon explained that his detective was a Sentinel and the dog was his Guide. The nurse thought it was highly irregular but as all Guides were allowed to be with their Sentinels and vice versa she allowed Chief in.

Simon and Chief walked into Jim's cubicle. The detective was lying on the bed and they were both delighted to see he was awake. Chief jumped up and put his front paws on the edge of the bed and peered at his Sentinel.

"It's good to see you too, Chief," Jim told his Guide as he ruffled his ears.

"How are you feeling, Jim?" Simon asked not seeing any visible injuries on his detective. 

"Slight concussion, nothing serious. They're talking about keeping me in overnight for observation." Chief whined at this news, he'd be separated from his Sentinel if they did that. "I know, Chief, I agree with you but every time I try to sit up the room starts spinning. It's only for one night, I'll be better by tomorrow. I hate to ask you, Simon, on such short notice but can you…"

"You don't have to ask me I'll be delighted to look after Chief for you overnight. Is that alright with you, Chief?"

Chief looked from Jim to Simon and back again, it didn't look like he had much choice in the matter. Chief yipped once for yes. 

"If you're up to it, Jim, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was following up on a lead and had arrested a suspect in the Scott Fisher murder. We were on the way back to my truck when a car ran into us. The next thing I remember is waking up here in the ER."

"The plates of the truck that hit you came back as Jeremy Perkins," Simon told his detective.

"That's Hannah's boyfriend, he obviously tried to silence her before she could incriminate him."

"I'm sorry, Jim, Hannah Hope didn't make it."

"You need to put an APB on his truck."

"No need, Perkins is in custody and you can thank your partner for that, he made the collar. The solicitor Roger Morgan, witnessed the incident and saw Chief chase the suspect. He jumped through the truck's window and apprehended Perkins until back-up could arrive."

Jim was proud of his Guide. "Chief, you could have been hurt."

"He backed you up, Jim, like any good partner, you should be proud of him."

"I am, Simon. He never ceases to amaze me."

"Chief, I'm going to recommend you for a commendation. You did good, Chief."

"Hear that, Chief, you're a hero; but I already knew that," Jim admonished.

"You and me both."

Chief was incredulous at the praise he was receiving. He'd been so scared for his Sentinel, when he's seen him hit by the truck he'd been acting on instinct. All he could think was to protect his Sentinel and stopping the man who's run him over was top of the list.

Simon noted that Jim looked tired. 

"You rest, Jim, I'll come by tomorrow," and Chief yipped at this. "We'll come by tomorrow to see you." Simon corrected. "Come on, Chief, you're with me."

Chief didn't move he didn't want to leave his Sentinel's side.

"It's alright, Chief, go with Simon and do as he says. I'm just going to rest. Don't worry I'll be fine tomorrow.

Simon and Chief drove to the PD. Simon wanted to speak with Jeremy Perkins. Jeremy was in an interrogation room when Simon entered with Chief. Chief growled lowly as he looked upon the man who had tried to kill his Sentinel. 

Simon sat down opposite the suspect but Perkins' eyes were only on Chief.

"You're looking at two accounts of murder and one of attempted murder of a Policeman," Simon intoned.

"You can't get me for Fisher's death, the old guy had a heart attack, that ain't my fault," Perkins scoffed.

"The Policeman you ran over was Chief's partner," and Chief growled showing his teeth.

"This is Police harassment," Perkins said trying to sound braver than he felt.

Chief took a step forward, he knew the man would taste very nice.

"You won't get away with that it's Police brutality."

"It's not my fault if the dog attacks you when he was inadvertently left in the room with you." And with that Simon stood up to leave.

"You can't leave me here with him!" Perkins said frantically.

But Simon didn't say another word he turned and walked to the door.

"Okay, I'll confess," the man said "Just keep the dog away from me, okay."

Simon sat back down at the table opposite the suspect and turned the tape recorder on. 

"Let's start at the beginning shall we," he said as he gave Chief a congratulatory look.

Chief sat back on his haunches to listen to the man's confession. He knew he couldn't bite the man but it didn't hurt to dream of his teeth sinking into his flesh. He regretted not biting the man when he'd had the chance when he'd arrested him. Chief knew he had made the arrest, all he'd needed was back-up from the uniformed officers to cuff the man and take him away. Who knew that being a wolf could be so satisfying. He'd help get a killer off the streets there wasn't anything more satisfying than that.

############### 

Jim was released from hospital the next morning. He was a little sore but he was alright. Simon brought Jim some clean clothes and reported that Chief had been fine with him the previous night. The captain had phoned the hospital first thing that morning to get an update on Jim's condition to be told he'd had a restful night and was being discharged. Chief had yipped at the good news and his tail had wagged from side to side frenetically with joy.

Jim was glad to get back to the loft. He was on orders to rest which he did. He napped on the sofa and then his bed, whenever he hid, when he woke up Chief was always nearby. 

The following morning and Jim was back at work. He was delighted when the detectives in the Bullpen made a fuss of Chief for his first official collar. Simon had news for Jim about the truck that Perkins had used to hit Jim and Hannah Hope. It was found in reverse; he'd had every intention of backing up and finishing off what he had started. Hannah hadn't been able to be saved but Chief had definitely saved Jim's life.

Jim and Chief's notoriety accelerated after Chief's collar. One afternoon Jim was in the break room refilling his coffee cup when he heard Officer Kevin Tanner in the corridor outside talking quietly on his cellphone to his wife. Jim knew that Kevin had a handicapped son; he could tell from the officer's resigned voice that something was wrong. Chief looked up at him his acute hearing had heard the conversation as well. Jim nodded at his Guide, he didn't know what they could do, but they had to try something. 

After their shift had ended Jim drove over to the Tanner house, he could detect three heartbeats inside the house, so he knew the family was home. Jim parked nearby.

"Come on, Chief," the Sentinel said.

Jim and Chief got out the door and walked over to the house. Jim was thinking all the way of a feasible excuse he could make to be dropping in on the family unannounced.

Jim knocked and a few moments later the door opened.

"Detective Ellison?" Kevin Tanner said. "This is a surprise."

"Sorry to drop in on you like this but Chief and I were out walking and Chief suddenly started limping, I think he might have heard his paw." Chief looked up at Jim, it was news to him, all four paws felt fine to him. "Could I have some water to bathe his paw."

"Of course, come in," and Kevin opened the door wider. Jim stepped inside and Chief followed duly holding up his front paw and limping.

"Who was it, dear?" a female voice from the next room.

"Detective Jim Ellison, his partner's hurt his paw."

"Did you say paw?" the voice replied and the door opened and a woman entered the open plan living room.

"Detective Ellison, this is my wife Alison. Alison, this is Detective Ellison and his partner Chief."

"Jim please."

"Nice to meet you both," Alison replied walking forward and shaking Jim's hand and smiling at Chief. "What's wrong with Chief's paw?" she asked concerned.

"We were out walking and he started limping."

"Come through to the kitchen, there's a first aid kit under the sink."

Jim followed with Chief limping beside him. Jim had to stop a laugh before it could escape, Chief was hamming it up with the best of them.

In the kitchen, a young boy around 7 was sat in a wheelchair at the kitchen table which was laid out for a meal.

"I'm sorry we've interrupted your supper," Jim said guiltily.

"That's okay," Alison replied. "Sit down at the table and I'll get the first aid kit."

"Dog…dog…" the young boy said enthusiastically.

Kevin and Alison stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"That's right, Sam, it's a dog," Kevin replied and Alison had tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't hardly ever speak," Kevin said. "That's the first word he's spoken in months. I'll get you some water," Kevin said moving to a cupboard and getting a bowl out which he filled with tepid water.

Jim sat at the kitchen table and was beginning to see the problem. It couldn't be easy looking after a handicapped child. The house was immaculate and the boy was well cared for. Kevin and Alison's body language were that of a happy couple.

Jim bathed Chief's paw and examined it.

"How does that feel, Chief?" he said as Chief put the paw down and took a step. He began to walk normally on it again. "I think there was a bit of grit or something irritating the paw, I can't see any wound or anything." Jim explained Chief's miraculous recovery.

Chief padded over to Sam and looked up at him. Sam tentatively put his hand over and Chief licked it. The boy chuckled with glee. Then rose up on his front legs onto the side of the wheelchair and leaned forward so Sam could pet him.

Kevin and Alison watched a bit apprehensive for a moment but they could see the delighted look on Sam's face as he stroked Chief's fur. 

"Sam," Alison began. "This is Chief, he's a Police dog."

"Chief, Chief," Sam cooed. 

"Will you join us for supper?" Kevin asked.

"Oh no I don't want to impose on you," Jim began, it hadn't been his intention to interrupt the family so much.

"It's no imposition," Alison countered. "There's plenty and I haven't seen Sam so animated for ages. He's taken a shine to Chief and it would be lovely if Sam could spend a bit of time with Chief. He hasn't got many friends."

"Chief and I would be honoured to, wouldn't we, Chief," and Chief dutifully yipped back making Sam laugh.

Jim spent a couple of hours with the family enjoying a chicken supper. Chief was so full of chicken he could barely move. When Jim said he had to leave Kevin walked him to the front door and thanked him saying he hadn't seen such a sparkle in Sam for a long time. He said he and Alison had been concerned about Sam's health, he seemed to have been declining of late. Kevin bent down and patted Chief on the head and thanked him for being so patient with his son.

Chief sat on his haunches and raised his paw, Kevin shook it and laughed.

"Chief is so well trained, I'm glad his paw's better," he said to Jim. 

"He is a good partner. Thank you again for a delightful supper."

"You and Chief are welcome here any time, Jim. I know what it was like living alone. Though you used to have a Guide didn't you?"

"Yes," Jim replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Kevin replied noting Jim's guarded demeanour.

"No, it's alright. My Guide's gone but Chief helps me with my senses now."

"Chief's your Guide?"

"Yes, he's more than my Police partner, his presence soothes my Sentinel abilities."

"That's why he was so good with Sam," Kevin replied. "Sam has latent Sentinel abilities when he was three, his abilities came on line suddenly, way too early, and he had a stroke. That's why he can't walk or talk very much he was paralysed down his left side."

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough."

"It was, to have a healthy toddler one day and the next a child that's at death's door. We had some very dark days, but it brought Alison and me even closer together. My brother's a Sentinel and Alison's father, so we decided not to have any more children. We didn't want to risk going through this again. Only…"

"Alison's pregnant isn't she," Jim stated.

"How did? We haven't told anyone yet," Kevin replied suspiciously. 

"I'm a Sentinel," Jim explained. "I can hear two heartbeats in Alison."

Kevin smiled. "Of course I should have realised you would know. Alison wanted an abortion. She's the one who's had to look after Sam."

"And now?" Jim asked.

"We've talked about it and now we're going to have a baby," Kevin replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations. If there's anything that Chief and I can do for you just let us know."

"Thanks, Jim," Kevin replied and meaning it. 

They said their goodbyes and Jim waved as he and Chief walked down the path to the pavement. He realised as he walked he'd made a friend that night, just by caring enough to find out what was going on with a colleague. 

#############

Jim took Chief to the park. It had been a hard day and chasing a Frisbee helped Chief get rid of some excess energy. Jim tossed the Frisbee but Chief didn't chase it like he normally would have done. Instead the wolf walked over to a stand of trees and bushes. He nosed through and found six kittens huddled together. Sniffing he detected an extra scent, obviously the mother's, but it was old. The mother hadn't been back for some time. Chief just knew something was wrong.

"Chief," Jim called "come on we need to get going."

But Chief wouldn't move. Jim could see Chief's tail sticking out of a bush and not much else of his wolf. Walking over to join him, Jim peered into the bushes. Using his senses he could detect a scent and some tiny heartbeats. Then he saw the kittens. Casting his senses out the Sentinel couldn't detect the mother anywhere nearby.

"Leave them, Chief, the mother won't be far."

Just Chief just knew the mother had abandoned them for whatever reason; he also knew they would die if they were left alone. They were too tiny to look after themselves.

Jim started to walk away but Chief was still nosing in the bush. Jim watched as Chief backed out and walked towards him, he had one of the kitten in his mouth. Which he gently put on the ground at his Sentinel's feet. 

"Chief?"

Chief headed straight back to the bush and returned with another kitten. Jim took the hint and took off his jacket. He watched as Chief make a further four trips to the bushes and back, each time he had a kitten in his mouth. Jim gathered up the little fur balls, which were meowing steadily at this stage. Jim checked them over and realised they were dehydrated. They'd been left for some time. 

"Good call, Chief." Jim praised his wolf as they headed back to his truck. They drove to an animal shelter where Jim gave them over into their care. Later Jim called the shelter and was told that the kittens were doing well. Jim phoned Simon and told his captain what Chief had done, as he was yet again proud of his Guide. Chief had made a difference. Blair the human wouldn't have found the kittens in the dense undergrowth, but Chief the wolf had. Even Jim hadn't, he would have if he had been using his senses at the time; but unlike the wolf whose nose was always sensitive and alert he had smelt them. Jim needed to dial up his senses to detect anything. If his Guide hadn't been in his wolf-guise they wouldn't have even been in the park. The kittens owed their young lives to his Guide.

##############

Life continued and two months went by with Sentinel and Guide investigating and arresting criminals in Cascade. They were quite a team, both having heightened senses that were invaluable in their Police work.

It wasn't all field work, there was often hours of tedious paperwork that Chief couldn't help the detective with. On days like this, when they were stuck to the desk, Jim always made sure he took Chief for a walk at lunchtime. The wolf needed to stretch his legs and get rid of some of the boundless energy he had.

Jim stepped into the precinct building after walking Chief round the block. Jim and Chief knew something was wrong instantaneously. They could both smell the unmistakable odour of blood and fear in the air. Civilians were rushing to the exits in panic. Jim saw the security guard that patrolled the lobby lying in a pool of blood. Jim drew his weapon and he and Chief made their way forward to investigate what was going on. 

They rounded a corner opposite the elevators and saw a man with a knife, he was stalking, looking for victims. He was following a woman who was falling back, fear evident on her face. 

"Cascade PD," Jim hollered. "Freeze!"

The man glanced over his shoulder at Jim and then grabbed the woman and held her in front of him. Jim was sizing up whether to use his senses and shoot the man despite his human shield. When the Sentinel heard his Guide growl and then rush forward, lead trailing behind him. Chief seized the man's hand holding the knife in his powerful jaws, allowing the woman to break free. She stumbled forward and Jim grabbed her and pulled her to safety. 

He looked back and Chief had the man on the floor. Jim rushed over to the man his gun trained on him. Suddenly the corridor was filled with Police officers and the man was taken into custody.

"Good work, Chief," Jim told his Guide. 

Chief sat down and looked up at his Sentinel, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It was all part of the job. Chief stood up and tried to take step but his back legs didn't want to co-operate. He tried again but moved to the side instead.

"Chief!!" he heard his Sentinel scream as Chief realised he was lying on the floor with no idea how he got there.

Jim was at his side in moments and checking him out. It was then that the Sentinel smelt blood, Chief's blood. Checking his side, he found a stab wound in the dense fur. The fur had masked the blood to begin with but now he could see it starting to pool in the grey fur.

"It's alright, Chief, you'll be alright."

Officer Kevin Tanner came over when he saw Chief lying on the floor and the detective hovering over him.

"Jim, what is it?" Kevin asked.

"Chief's hurt, I need to take him to the vets. My cruiser's parked outside."

Carefully picking up Chief, Jim followed the officer outside to his car. Kevin helped Jim lay Chief on the back seat and then Jim climbed in next to him.

"Where's the vet?" Kevin asked as he started the car. 

"On Monmore," Jim replied.

"I know it. Hold on!" Kevin exclaimed and then the car careered into traffic with sirens wailing.

Jim phoned the vets and told him what had happened. The vets told Jim they would be ready for him when he arrived. Jim cradled Chief's head on his lap and covered him with his jacket. He put pressure on the stab wound as Chief was whimpered and shivered.

"You'll be fine, Chief," Jim said as he petted the wolf's head. "And chasing Frisbees again before you know it."

Chief looked up at him with fearful eyes. He wasn't so sure as he could feel his strength ebbing away, he didn't want to leave his Sentinel but he wasn't sure he had much of a choice.

The drive seemed an eternity but it couldn't have been much over 5 minutes.

"We're on Monmore," Kevin suddenly stated.

"Another 100 yards on the right is the vets."

Kevin stopped the car and got out, he opened the back door and helped Jim get Chief out of the cruiser. By this time the vet and nurse had appeared from the clinic with a stretcher. Jim and Kevin put Chief on the stretcher and they were rushing inside. Kevin stood by his cruiser.

"Let me know how Chief is later, Jim, when you can."

"I will," Jim waved "Thank you for getting us here so quickly."

"You're welcome!" Kevin called back and then they were out of site in the vet clinic.

Kevin turned back to his cruiser and saw the blood on the back seat where the Police dog had been laying. There was a lot of blood. His son had taken a shine to Chief and asked for him every day. Kevin hoped that Chief pulled through so he could visit his son again. Kevin got into his car sadly, knowing he had to drive it to the repair yard so it could be cleaned. He took one last look at the clinic and drove away.

##############

The stretcher bearing Chief raced into a side room which was an operating room. 

"You'll have to wait outside now, Mr Ellison," the nurse said firmly.

"But, Chief, I have to…."

"You'll only be in the way, Dr Martin will do everything he can for Chief."

Jim knew she was right, patting and kissing Chief's head Jim left the room with a heavy heart. Jim phone Simon and told him where they were and then he paced around the waiting room for a while. He noticed other people were looking at him strangely, he didn't give them any mind until he saw the blood on his shirt. Seeing the red stain, he nearly zoned. He sat down with a thud suddenly feeling very lightheaded. The receptionist came over to him then seeing how pale he had become. She handed him a cup of coffee and squeezed his arm. The coffee was hot and aromatic. He stretched his senses out and concentrated on the room where the vet was operating on Chief. He listened to the sounds of the operation for a while, trying to work out what the vet was doing. He wasn't speaking much, except to ask for something; his whole concentration was on his patient.

Then Jim's cellphone rang.

"Ellison."

"Jim, it's Simon. I heard about Chief how is he?"

Jim realised he hadn't phoned Simon, he meant to but when he had left Chief in the operating room he hadn't thought of practical things.

"He's in the operating room. I haven't heard anything. He can't die, Simon..." and Jim's voice cracked and he couldn't speak.

"I'll be right there, are you at the vets on Monmore?"

"Yes, but you don't have to."

"I'll be there shortly. Hold on, Jim, Chief will be alright." 

Then Simon was gone and Jim put his phone in his jacket pocket.

The waiting was interminable. Simon came and sat beside Jim and the two men sat and waited.

"I can't believe it happened in the entrance to the PD," Jim said his voice tired and almost far away. "Chief should have been safe there. 

"There's no way we could have predicted a man following his wife into the foyer and stabbing her and then stabbing anyone else that got in his way. We've just got to wait and hope Chief's alright."

"He's got to be," Jim replied as he glanced over at the closed operating room's door for the umpteenth time wondering what was going on in there.

###############

Blair opened his eyes. He was confused his thoughts a jumble. He sat up and looked round him and realised he was in the spirit plane jungle. Glancing down he realised he was now Blair, he didn't understand why he was here. He'd been in the jungle with the jaguar. But then fleeting memories of Chief being stabbed in the foyer of the PD and a hazy journey in a Police car to the vets. Feeling along the link he could feel the earth-bound wolf but the link was tenuous and getting weaker.

With horror, he realised Chief was dying.

Movement to his left caused him to look and see the snowy owl flying down and rest on a branch nearby. She scrutinised him with big amber eyes.

"The earthbound wolf is dying," the snowy owl said in Blair's head.

"No! I have to go back. Jim needs me."

"There is not your decision to make. But there is a chance."

"Chance? I don't understand."

"There is a chance you may die but also a chance that you may live."

"I still don't understand?"

"If your spirit animal dies then your debt has been repaid."

"Great, but I'll still be dead," Blair added with derision.

"No, if your spirit animal dies but then lives again your debt will have been repaid, the spirit animal can return to the spirit plane and you will be able to resume whatever form you want."

Blair is thinking of the cryptic words but then he understands. For Blair to live again, Chief has to die and live again and his debt would be repaid and he'd be able to change back into Blair again.

It was strange wishing for your spirit animal to die and live again but that's what Blair did.

###############

The door to the operating room opened. Jim saw it open immediately and stood up. The vet came out a neutral look on his face. But Jim knew, he suddenly realised he couldn't hear the beloved heart beating.

"I'm sorry," the vet said as he approached Jim and Simon. "I couldn't save him. He lost too much blood."

"No!" Jim cried pushing past the vet and rushing into the operating room.

Chief lay unmoving on top of the operating table, a sheet covering him.

"Don't leave me, Chief," Jim said, tears falling unashamedly down his cheeks. He pulled the sheet back and gazed upon Chief's furry face.

The vet and Simon stood quietly at the door. 

###############

"Your spirit animal's earthly body is dead," the snowy owl announced.

Blair searched along his link to the wolf but couldn't feel him anymore. The wolf was gone.

"Come on, Jim," Blair whispered. "Find a way."

###############

Jim stroked the soft fur of Chief's head. He suddenly knew what he had to do. He reached for the spirit planed and called to his spirit animal. The black jaguar replied, his roar echoing around the lush jungle. 

"Go, Bagheera, find him, find the other half of our soul."

The black jaguar cried out his agreement and started to run through the jungle. Blair heard the call and he howled for his companion. The jaguar cried out his determination to reach his Guide.

"Your companion approaches, go to him," the snowy owl suggested.

Blair's heart soared as he heard once more the call of the jaguar. 

"Bagheera!" he cried and started to run. "Bagheera, I'm here!"

Blair ran and ran until he thought his lungs would burst and then he ran some more. Then Blair saw the sleek black cat ahead of him. He stopped running panting harshly. The black continued to run towards him. Blair wasn't afraid when the feline leaped through the air and jumped towards him. The cat let out a roar of triumph as he collided with Blair. Blair felt the cat merge into his body and he felt complete for the first time in a very long time. Bagheera would show him the way. 

The Sentinel had called and the Guide had answered.

A white light enveloped them and then there was peace and quiet; love and friendship. There was no pain only serenity and joy. 

"That's it, Chief, come on." Blair could hear Jim's voice; it was faint but it was also near.

Chief opened his eyes and whimpered. Jim was holding him and they were somewhere strange, then he remembered the stabbing and being taken to the vets. He heard the jaguar roar but it was faint and then it was gone.

"I don't believe it!" the vet cried getting out his stethoscope and listening to Chief's heart. 

Jim hugged his wolf with tears in his eyes. Just glad and grateful to hear the beloved heart beat once more. Simon was still standing at the door to the operating room, a smile on his face and tears in his eye, overjoyed that Chief was alive.

"Everything's going to be alright now, Chief, you're going to be alright," and Jim knew that was true.

##############

The vet kept Chief overnight and then let him go home with Jim on the proviso that he takes it easy. The vet knew Chief was a Police dog and he was on strict orders to take it easy. 

Chief walked into the living area and looked around at the familiar furnishings, he didn't think he would ever see the loft again.

Chief turned to face Jim as he locked the door behind them. Chief reached for the spirit plane for his human essence. Blair answered the call. Jim watched with amazement as Chief began to change shape, his fur began to recede and human skin began to appear. Within moments Blair appeared in Chief's stead and a naked Blair stood up. The healing wound in his side from the stabbing all too evident.

"Blair?" Jim said incredulous, instantly realising how inane that sounded. 

"Yes, Jim, it's me," Blair replied amazed to hear his voice again after so long.

 

"How?"

"When Chief died my debt was paid and once my spirit animal's body died and lived again I could resume being Blair again."

"My Guide," Jim said with tears in his eyes.

"My Sentinel," Blair replied tears pricking at his eyes also.

Jim stepped forward and pulled Blair to him hugging him fiercely, almost crushing the smaller man.

"It's good to have you back, my Guide."

"It's good to be back, my Sentinel."

Then there was need of no more words as Jim picks his Guide up and carried him upstairs to bond and once more re-establish their human to human link. It had been a long time since Sentinel and Guide had been able to bond.

#############

After they had reaffirmed the bond Sentinel and Guide lay on Jim's bed arm in arm.

"Jim, I've been thinking."

"About?

"This past year since I became Chief permanently we made a pretty formidable team."

"That we did," Jim replied with pride.

"Chief's nose is as good as your Sentinel sense of smell, the wolf is stronger than I am, he can back you up better than I ever could."

Jim wasn't sure where this was going. "What are you trying to say, Blair?"

"I'd still like to be Chief when we're at the PD."

"Why?" Jim couldn't believe that his Guide would choose his spirit animal over being human.

"I can be Blair here at the loft, Blair could even return for a vacation if I wanted to but it would be mine, and our choice."

"It's too much of a sacrifice, Blair. I couldn't and wouldn't expect you to be your spirit animal just so you can back me up at the work. Being my Guide is more than enough."

"It's no sacrifice, my Sentinel. I've lived as the wolf for more than a year, I've fully embraced my wolf side. I don't think I would feel his loss if I couldn't be the wolf as much as I am human now."

Jim was trying to understand and he think he did up to a point. Being able to change into his spirit animal at will and feel the black jaguar's power was intoxicating. Having that power for over a year and only being able to tap into it occasionally, it would be like a drug addict going cold turkey, it would be very hard.

Jim knew that if he told Blair he wanted him to be his human Guide he would but he couldn't do that to him. He'd given up his humanity for him once, he wouldn't ask him to that again. 

"Blair, you can be your human self or your wolf self any time you want to be.

"Thank you, my Sentinel."

Blair snuggled down under the comforter to enjoy his 'light duties' for the next two weeks.

##############

Six months later…

Simon, H and Rafe sat with the rest of Major Crimes and various colleagues at an awards ceremony. These were recognition awards and when colleagues had gone above and beyond the normal in the pursuance of their duties. Also, sat amongst the invited guests was William Ellison, he'd been invited to the gathering and although he and his son were estranged and they weren't close he had readily accepted. 

Various officers were receiving awards and citations for their acts of heroism ????

The Master of Ceremonies read from his prepared speech. "Now we come to Police dog Chief and his handler Detective James Ellison. During the arrest of a suspect, the suspect's boyfriend deliberately ran over Detective Ellison and the suspect's girlfriend. Chief, seeing his handler unconscious on the floor, took off after the suspect and jumped into his truck. The suspect had been in the process of backing up and reversing over Detective Ellison and the other victim. Chief however had other ideas and he apprehended the suspect single handed and waited for back-up to arrive. Also, six months ago, Chief tackled a man who had followed his wife into the foyer of Cascade PDs Headquarters and stabbed her. He then started stabbing anyone that was in his vicinity. Chief tackled the knifeman and receiving a knife wound injury himself which he has now fully recovered from. For his brave actions and duty to his handler Detective James Ellison and the Cascade PD, Chief is awarded the Divisional Commendation Award. Please come forward Detective Ellison and Chief to receive your award."

Chief stood up from the front row walked forward to the podium. They walked up the steps to the loud applause of the crowd. The Master of Ceremonies bent down and pinned a medal onto Chief's collar whereby Chief raised his paw and the Master of Ceremonies shook it much to the delight of the crowd. Looking down Jim could see the huge smile on his Guide face and couldn't help but smile at his antics. The Master of Ceremonies was chuckling as he gave Jim the citation and shook his hand. Jim and Chief walked down the other side of the podium and just before the descended the steps Jim caught sight of his father. He was a little amazed to see him, he remembered as a child that he had never attended any school functions, always citing he had been too busy meeting clients or going to meetings as he built up his business empire. But he was here now and Jim was a little surprised that that pleased him that he was here. 

Jim returned to his seat and Chief sat beside him. The rest of the medals and citations were given out and the ceremony concluded. There was a buffet afterwards and everyone from Major Crimes insisted on shaking Jim's hand and Chief's paw. Chief resigned to the fact he had inadvertently started something; he was sure he was going to be asked a lot to shake when he entered the bullpen. 

Jim saw his father making his way over to him; he was a little unsure what to say.

"Hi, Dad." 

Chief looked up, this was Jim's Dad, he hardly ever mentioned his family. Blair knew his father and brother were alive but he wasn't even sure if they were even in Cascade. At least his father is.

"James, it's good to see you. You look well."

"I'm okay."

"During the speech the man said you were run over arresting a suspect. You're alright now?"

"Yes, fine, it was nothing."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Jim took a sip of his water; it was really awkward and he didn't know what to say to his father. How many years had it been since they've last talked? Twelve, fourteen, sixteen years? Jim wasn't even sure.

"This isn't the place to speak about things but I'm hoping we can get together for a meal or something while there's still time."

Time? Jim was a little perplexed. "Time. Are you ill, Dad?."

"No," William smiled. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm not 18 anymore. I know a lot of the distance between ourselves is my fault. I've come to realise how important you and your brother are to me. I spent too much time making money and missing out on seeing you grow up but now I realise money is nothing without the ones we love."

"Maybe we can have a meal or something," Jim found himself saying.

"Good," then William looked down at Chief. "This is your partner?"

"Yes, this is Chief my partner and my Guide."

"Oh, so you're a fully-fledged Sentinel then."

"Yes, I came on line."

"I always thought you'd make a great Sentinel."

"You did?"

"Yes, you came on line when you were young but it caused you to have terrible headaches. They sort of burnt themselves out and I thought they were gone forever."

"I don't really remember."

"No you wouldn't. There's a lot I can tell you about then." William was thoughtful for a moment as if thinking about something. "I've got a cabin in the mountains. It's right by a lake and the fishing is excellent. I often go there for the weekend. I like the solitude. Why don't you join me there for a weekend sometime? We can talk and fish."

"I didn't know you liked fishing?"

"Don't you remember, I taught you how to fish."

Jim was thought for a moment. "You did didn't you." Jim had a flashback of being beside a lake with his father, he could only have been 9 or 10 at the time. The Sentinel looked down at his Guide silently asking his opinion. William noticed Jim looking at his partner.

"You could bring Chief with you," William added. "It's the perfect place for dogs to run free." Chief yipped. "Sounds like Chief likes the idea."

"Okay, I'd like that, Dad, thank you."

"Good, I'll call you and we'll sort something out. It's good to see you, Jim," William said as he said farewell.

Jim watched him walk away wondering how things had got so distant between them. Maybe they could find some sort of common ground and have some sort of father son relationship. Jim looked down at Chief who was grinning back up at him.

"Come on, Chief, another half an hour and I think we can blow this joint."

Chief was down with that. They continued to mingle for a while. As Jim chatted to someone Chief looked around and he knew that he had made the right decision to stay as the wolf during the day, he was one hell of a Police partner. He could protect Jim better in his wolf guise. Now he had the added bonus of being able to be Blair whenever he wanted. Chief and Blair were one and the same, both equally important to their Sentinel.

Jim's mind drifted for a moment as he made small talk with one of the guest. His gaze fell to his Guide dutifully sitting beside him, Chief must be bored out of his mind he couldn't help but think. But Jim was proud of his Guide for his loyalty, not many people would choose to be an animal over being a human but he would never forget Blair's sacrifice. Jim couldn't wait to be Bagheera again and run with his Guide, maybe they could have a weekend away again, like they'd done before. All Jim knew was that Chief or Blair was the best partner/Guide a Sentinel could have.

To be continued in The Choice part 3.

The End

 

November 2017


End file.
